Mr Jeevas
by MrsxNatalieRiver
Summary: Theres a new young auburn student teacher in Mello and Nears english class. But what happens when they both become attracted to him? M for language and sexual content. MelloxMatt, MattxNear, and MelloxMattxNear
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any characters.. _blah blah_**

* * *

><p>Near sat quietly in his english class. There wasn't anyone around, considering it was lunch time. The albino stayed right where he was, finishing snacking on his crackers. He never at lunch, too many people. Plus staying in class let him get ahead.<p>

Finishing his last cracker, Near got up and threw his trash away. He saw a few students out in the hallway, conversing. It was probably just pointless gossip. Near adjusted his pants, pulling them up more. The school uniform made him uncomfortable. He was much more happy in his baggy white bottoms than in the kakis he was forced to wear. The shirt was bad too, but better than the pants. It was a long-sleeved white shirt, like he normally would war, but it had to be properly tucked in and fitting. Thankfully it was the winter, meaning that was his attire until spring where it was changed to shorts and a polo.

He broke his stare at the girls when the door flung open. Near stepped away quickly from the heavy object. The albino watched neat blonde hair emerge from behind the door then the rest when the door was slammed shut. He watched him walk over to the desk next to his own and drop his bag on the ground and multiple textbooks on the desk. He opened one up and started reading it.

"Class does not start for another half an hour. Why is Mello here so early?" Near asked, twirling a piece of hair.

"I'm studying, idiot." The blonde said, not bothering to look up from the book.

The albino quietly walked back to his desk and sat down. He looked over at Mello, who was buried deep in his English book.

"Mello shouldnt study too much. It is not good for him."

Mello placed the book on the desk and turned to him. "Okay Near, I'll stop studying. _For you." _His sarcasm was flooding the room.

Mello then reached over and pushed Nears book and notebook off the desk, sending it flying across the floor. Near stood up and retrieved his books and sat down again and Mello returned to reading.

The bell rang and students started flowing in. For being seniors 95% of the class was immature. Mello and Near were the only "normal" ones. The two boys sat in the back of the room. Normally Near would request the front, but his high grades landed him in the back, along with the blonde, to keep the bad kids in the front. The teacher let him go on his own pace as long as the required assignments were completed. Near was bored most classes, having done everything, and today was just a normal day.

The teacher was getting everyone settled down and quiet. Thats when Near noticed Mello shifting in his seat and eagerly looking up at the front. He turned his attention to what Mello was staring at. He figured it out immediately.

Standing next to the teacher was the person Mellos eyes were locked on. There was a man, rather young looking, with auburn hair. He was tall, but not too tall. Maybe 5'6 at the most. The guy was wearing a European looking jacket and dark blue pants. Near glanced back at Mello was now biting his lip. The teacher talked about who he was and why he was here, but Near was top busy looking at the auburn and glancing at Mello. Near did however catch his name. _Mr. Jeevas. _

It wasn't a minute later that he started walking back to where the two of the were sitting. He took the seat next to Near and took out a video game console and started playing. The boy could get a better look at the man now. He had a few freckles under his striking green eyes that were covered with glasses. His lips were the right shade of pink and the bottom one was currently being bitten on. Near was glad that the man was too interested in his game to notice him staring.

A small tap came to his shoulder. Near figured it was the teacher. He blushed a bit and looked over to where the feeling came from. Mello was sitting on the edge of his seat, his cheeks tinted pink, much like his own. He had a look in his eyes that Near had never seen before.

"Switch seats with me." He whispered, looking over at Mr. Jeevas.

"Why?"

Mello got an angry look on his face. "Because. Just switch with me."

Near knew exactly what the blonde wanted. He now figured out that the look in his eyes was desire. Mello bit his lip again, concentrating on the man next to himself. He couldn't deny that he _was_ attractive. Near felt a little dirty inside. Being attractive to someone who was probably several years older than him, and who looked like a teachers assistant.

He heard a small groan from the auburn and turned his attention back to him. His bottom lip was glistening with a small bead of blood from biting too hard. With another groan he turned the system off and shoved it in his pocket. Near felt his face heat up as the man looked up at him. There was a little smirk that came upon his mouth and the albino heard a small whimper from Mello, who was surely watching him.

"Hey. You must be Near." His little smirk turned into a small smile. Near knew that Mellos blood must have been boiling.

"That is correct. You're Mr. Jeevas."

He laughed softly. "You can call me Matt. I don't do with the fancy name calling shit."

Near couldn't help but smile, something that he rarely does. It surprised him quite a bit and quickly returned to his expressionless face.

"And.. you must be Mello." His attention was now on the blonde who, quite frankly, couldn't look any more desperate.

Mello stood up from his chair and walked over to the free one in front of Mr. Jeevas. Near watched as he walked slowly, making sure the auburns eyes were on him. His hips swayed a bit as he walked in front of him and sat down.

"Thats right."

Mello slowly reached his arm over to Mr. Jeevas's desk and rested it on the table. His tanned skin was exposed as his long white sleeved shirt slid down past his wrist. Near saw a small blush on Mr. Jeevas's cheeks. Did a simple thing like Mellos wrist really make him blush? Then he realized just where his eyes were located. They were scanning his body intensively, taking in every part of it. The albino felt strangely annoyed. How could Mello make him blush like that by just sitting there? Near adjusted in his seat, moving closer to the two.

"How old are you Matt?" Near said quietly.

"I'm 20." His eyes were back at the younger boy.

"Oh really? I'm 19"

Mellos smirk became larger than ever. Near could tell the blonde was having fun making Mr. Jeevas blush a light pink. It sort of made him smile as well. But the albino wanted more than just to sit and watch. He wanted to do it himself.

"Near, Mello. Detention after school."

Both of them turned to look at the teacher who was now hovering over them. Neither of them had noticed that class was still going on. They had been too busy having their talk with Mr. Jeevas. Probably why they had gotten detention. For Near detention was a big deal. On the rare occasion he received it, it was because of Mello. Arguing in class, the blonde blaming him for things that he did, and a couple other things. Mello groaned and turned back to Matt.

"Im in charge of detention today.."

Near looked back at him and gave a small smile as he twirled his hair. "Kind of a crappy job to give you on your first day."

The blonde glared over at him. "At least you wont have to babysit some lame kid now."

Matt laughed softly and ran his fingers through his auburn hair. It made the small amount of freckles on his forehead show. Near didn't think _freckles_ could make his heart flutter. But for some reason it did.

The bell rang and the rest of the class began to pack up and leave. The albino was closing his notebooks and placing them in his bag when he noticed Mello getting up out of the corner of his eye. He stretched, very over exaggerated, and it made his shirt rise up. A small patch of his tanned hip was flashed. He tried to ignore the blonde but when he let out a soft laugh, he turned over and looked at him. Matt was smiling up at Mello, the same small blush painting his cheeks, maybe a little darker.

Near stood up as Matt did and faced toward them. "May I walk with Mello to the detention room?"

"Yeah whatever." He said as he was packing up his things.

"Ill see you guys in a little bit I guess." The auburn took out his game and smiled goodbye before leaving the room.

Near smiled lightly and watched him leave. It was odd for him. He felt this weird feeling inside him. Something he never felt before. His mind contemplated asking Mello for the answer but discarded the thought. Surely he would laugh for such a question. Once the blonde was done packing his things, he swung the bag on his shoulder and looked up at him.

"Listen here brat. Don't even think about trying to get close to him." Mellos finger was pointed at his face. "I like him okay? That means leave him alone."

"Is Mello challenging me?"

"No! Im saying.." His finger poked against his chest hard, almost making him loose balance."Stay.. away.. from.. Matt."

Mellos finger pushed hard, making Near have to hold on to a nearby desk to prevent him from falling over. He quickly turned around and followed the blonde out of the classroom, trailing behind quietly. He watched the other students open their lockers and get their belongings. Everyone was loud. Being Friday, most of the kids had plans to hang out or go party. For Near, a normal Friday night would be spent doing his favorite puzzle or reading a book.

But now, it was going to be spent in detention with Mello. And the blondes "threat" made Near think.

Maybe this "threat" was just another one of Mellos games. Near smiled softly and thought to himself.

_How far could he push Mello in his own game? _


	2. Chapter 2

The room was quiet. There was only the two of them, since Mello yelled at the others to leave. The blonde had also taken the opportunity to change into his much known leather outfit. Instead of his vest, he wore a just as tight leather jacket. Near watched him as he adjusted his pants. Pushing them down enough to barely cover his crotch. It made him confused as to why Mello would wear such an outfit. It was tight, the leather was surely cold and it was quite revealing around the waist area.

"Must Mello wear that outfit?" Near turned sideways in his chair, facing all the way at the boy.

"Shut up Near. I don't remember asking for your opinion."

As he was finishing up yelling at the albino, Matt walked in. He also seemed to have changed. He was now wearing a black and white striped shirt that was maybe a little too small. It outlined his muscles on his arms, making Near blush slightly. He jeans were the same dark blue ones he had on earlier. His glasses were replaced with orange goggles, hiding his green eyes. He set his bag down on the teachers desk in the front and turned off the video game that his eyes were currently fixed on.

"Hey Matt." Mello practically purred as he said his name.

Turning around and locking eyes with the blonde, Matt smiled, but just barely. "Hey."

He cleared his throat as he looked Mello up and down as much as he could from where he was. Admiring his tight clothing and exposed collar bones along with the top of his chest.

"I see you've.. changed." His cheeks tinted with a light pink.

The famous devilish smirk returned on Mellos face, possibly even bigger than Near had ever seen. "You like it?"

Matt didn't answer. His blush deepened and he grabbed his game again. Walking slowly, he made his way over to the seat a couple seats in front of Mello. It made him directly next to Near. The albino could practically feel Mellos eyes burning in the back of his head. With a small smirk Near turned toward Matt.

"Hello Matt."

He looked up from his game for a second. "Hey Near."

"We didn't finish our conversation earlier. You were saying that you are 20 years old right?"

"Yeah, 20. How old are you?" He began to bite his lip just a bit.

"17. I'll be 18 in august."

Near wanted to push further. Seeing the angry look on Mellos face made him feel somewhat accomplished. But he didn't want to push so far that it made it weird. Then, he would lose. That wasn't what he was aiming for. He wanted to beat Mello. Not so much to have the feeling of winning, but to maybe have a friendly relationship with the prize, Matt. Watching him made Near realized that he really was good looking. Not many people caught his eye, mostly because he concentrated on other things besides relationships. But Matt was different.

"Really? You look... a lot younger." He looked up once again from his game and concentrated on Nears face.

"I get that quite often." Near brought a finger up to twirl a piece of his soft white hair.

The auburns cheeks returned to the same shade of pink that Near liked. "I think it's.. kind of cute.."

Mello, who had been quiet since Matt sat down, was now making his way in-between the two boys. Near and Matt's stares at each other was broken when the blonde picked up the water bottle on the younger boys desk. The dark ash eyes followed his hand as it unscrewed the cap and tipped it over, pouring water onto Nears khaki pants. Matt watched in shock as Mello poured about a cup of water onto Near.

"Oh my Near. Looks like you wet your pants." Mellos smirk soon turned into a small laugh. "And look at that, You've got a boner too!"

Matts eyes traveled down to Nears crotch. Sure enough his hard on was very noticeable in his soaked pants. The albinos face was a deep red as he noticed Matt looking, and quickly put his bag on his lap. Perhaps he shouldn't have been looking at the auburn as much as he was. His eyes turned to face Mello, who was still laughing. He smirked when he looked him over.

"So what is that big bulge in your pants then?"

He immediately stopped laughing and blushed. Matt looked over at him, much the same way he did to Near. The only difference was that he was bright red and his goggles were fogged up some. His eyes trailed over Mellos crotch, stopping for a second at the sight of his happy trail that was leading down to a tiny patch of blonde hair.

Fed up with his wet pants, Near stood up, placing his bag on the chair. He reached in them and pulled out a pair of shorts he had for gym.

"Im going to the bathroom to change."

Neither Mello nor Matt said anything as they watched him leave. Once the door was shut, the blonde turned his attention to the older boy. His blush disappeared and was replaced with a huge smile. He walked in front of him, admiring Matts red face.

"What's the matter Matt... you're so red."

Mello reached down and pulled up his fogged goggles, revealing his striking green eyes. To anyone else, flirting with a teachers assistant would be off limits. But to Mello, it was perfectly normal.

"Mello what are you.. doing?"

The blonde had to hold back a small moan that build up in his throat. Oh how he had been thinking about being alone with him. The minute they left their last period class, that's all he could think about. Sure maybe he was a little perverted for having such thoughts to a person he met only an hour ago and knew nothing about. But if Mello wanted something, he got it. Not even perfect Near was going to get in the way of his plan.

"Mello?"

He had almost forgot he was staring into his eyes as he called his name. This time it had a sort of sexy tone to it. Mello broke his trance and smirked.

"Your face is burning.." He brought his hand up and cupped his cheek before tracing his finger along his jaw line.

"M-Maybe you should go apologize to Near.." Matt's eyes made their way down to the same spot that he was fixated on before.

"Later."

The blond slowly moved so he was hovering over Matts lap, his finger still running on his face. Mello was surprised when his hand was grabbed and pushed away and inch or two. Matt looked at him carefully, taking all his features in. His tanned flawless skin, his ice blue eyes and his pink lips.

Mello watched him as he leaned closer to the auburn. They both locked eyes again before Matt pressed his lips ever so gently. Mello had never experienced such a soft kiss before. He was always on the hard side when kissing, or doing anything. The two continued to kiss, not pushing further even the slightest. Matt was the one to pull away, his face still close to Mellos.

That's the first thing Near saw when he walked in. The two boys both flushed and only a centimeter away from each other. The scene made Near annoyed. This means Mellos in the lead. He knew that the blonde would try something while he was gone but he didn't expect to come back to this. It also made him feel, strangely aroused. Seeing them both with pink cheeks and being so close to one an other, made his current "problem" not any better.

Mello was the first to notice him. "Like watching two guys kiss?"

"Like making out with someone you barely know?" Near made his way back to his seat and frowned when he saw the puddle of water on the chair.

"Actually yeah I do."

As he sat down in another chair, Mello pressed his lips against Matts again. This time, Mello sat down on the auburns lap. One hand went up and tangled itself in red hair while the other was still intwined with Matts. Near watched the two. He was mad at himself for letting Mello have alone time with the auburn. He knows Mello too well and should have predicted this.

They were now full on making out. Matts hands had moved to Mellos waist. Mellos around Matts neck. Apparently they both could act like he was not here. After what seemed like forever they pulled away from each other. Matt was blushing again and panting softly. The blonde smirked and moved off of him, pulling his pants up some. Matt was watching him as he turned around and sat in the seat behind him.

"May I have Matts number? Incase I need to ask him questions about english." Near said, twirling another piece of hair.

"Y-Yeah sure."

Near pulled out a piece of paper out of his bag, that he once again placed on his lap, and handed it to him. Matt quickly wrote down his number and handed it back. He smiled as he grabbed the piece of paper and placed it in his pocket. Mello was grabbing his things when Near looked over.

"I think we should leave Near." Mello said, satisfied.

He looked over at the blonde. "Its not four yet."

"It's fine. You can go." Matt stood up and looked at Near.

He nodded and stood up, trying his best to keep his bag in front of him as he felt the wetness from his underwear slowly start to wet his shorts. Matt ran his hand through his hair, exposing his muscles more through his shirt. The sight made Near drop his bag on the floor, making a loud thump as it landed between his feet. Matt laughed softly and reached down, picking up the small bag and handed it to him.

"Thanks."  
>"Yeah. Let me walk you out?"<p>

Both Near and Mello nodded. The auburn went and got his bag, pulling out his coat from earlier and handing it to Near.

"It'll cover you."

Near smiled and wrapped his jacket around him. It was warm and covered him all the way down to his knees. Matt picked up his forgotten game and placed it in his pocket. The three boys walked out together. Mello and Matt walking next to each other and Near following behind. Surprisingly, neither of the older boys acted any different. They didn't act like they just had a make out session in front of him. They didn't act like anything was weird or different, other than Matt walking closer to Mello.

When they arrived at Mellos car, he unlocked it, letting Near slide into the passengers seat. Before the blonde could get into his seat, Matt grabbed his hand.

"What was..that all about?"

Mello smirked. "The kissing?"

"Yeah.." He dropped the tan hand and looked at the ground.

"Just a little fun Matt. You seemed to be liking it."

"I mean you... y-you're a fucking great kisser. B-But I'm supposed to be your like teacher and-"

He was quickly interrupted by Mellos lips pressing against his. Both their shivering bodies were now warm as the distance between them was shortened. It was another soft kiss, much like the first time. Mello pulled away slowly, looking into the green eyes he was learning to adore. Just as fast as the kiss happened, the blonde was sitting in the car. Near looked over at him. There was something different about him. He didn't have the harsh look he normally had. It was somewhat calm and happy.

As they backed out, Near looked at Matt. He was in the same spot as Mello left him. His face was contorted into a confused look. They drove out of the parking lot rather fast, leaving the auburn behind.

Near slumped back in his seat. He was a little upset, an emotion that rarely crashed over him. Matt was nice to him and the only things he knew about the albino was his name and age. Near wanted to know more about him. More about who he is. He didn't want to be like Mello, making his moves without any thought. Near wanted to get close to him by talking and hanging out.

He pulled out his phone along with the piece of paper in his pocket. He entered Matts number in his phone and closed it, placing it back in his pocket. Near looked down at himself and realized he was still wearing the auburns jacket. 


End file.
